Take
by akakurogin
Summary: [dropped] Freshmen knowitalls… such brats. um.. angst. romance. confusion. All the good stuff. [some mixture of Tezuka, Fuji, and Echizen]
1. Take One

Title: Take One  
  
Part: 1/3  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: some mixture of Tezuka, Fuji and Echizen  
  
Word Count: 1542  
  
Summary: Freshmen know-it-alls… such brats.   
  
----  
  
When he signed up for the Seigaku Tennis Club, he expected to play tennis. He didn't particularly expect to be playing games with the other members of his team rallying something less tangible, more painful than a tennis ball back and forth across a net.  
  
Sadly, few events turn out exactly as expected.  
  
He made the regulars team on his first try, which was unusual, but apparently not unprecedented. At some point, he'd overheard it mentioned that the current captain had also made the regulars when he was a freshman. Maybe that was what started his interest in the captain. Then came the time when the captain challenged him to a game. That day, losing to the other boy at the courts by the rail, was probably when he first realized how much he still needed to improve. It changed his perspective on both himself and on Tezuka.  
  
Maybe that was why, the next day, he waited until everyone else had left and the captain was locking up the clubroom to corner him.  
  
"Will you go out with me?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"I admire senpai."  
  
There was a long, awkward pause as he defiantly stared upwards at the much taller Tezuka. A warm heat spread up the nape of his neck and forward across his cheekbones, yet still he refused to look away.  
  
"Do you realize what you're saying?"  
  
Of all the responses he could've been given, that was not one he had even considered. It was one that indicated a presence of hope, and an increase in suspense. It wasn't "no, get out of my face", and it wasn't "yes." He wasn't prepared for that, and hence wasn't ready with a response. "Yes..." he stuttered. "I'm saying I like you, and I want you to go out with me."  
  
"It's not that easy," Tezuka responded. Something in the back of his mind registered the fact that this was the most he'd heard from Tezuka's mouth in one day since they first met. "When I start dating, I will be serious about it."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not?" he retorted, starting to get angry.   
  
He had always been told his eyes flashed when he was angered. He was told he looked cute when he was embarrassed. He'd been told many things about how he looked in various situations, but the other boy would never tell him what it was about that particular situation that made Tezuka drag him inside the clubroom, slam the door closed and him up against said door, and press his mouth almost brutally, yet oddly gently, against his. He did, however, know why he responded. It was Tezuka - wasn't that enough of an explanation? Tezuka pulled back almost immediately - before he could even close his eyes and enjoy the kiss.  
  
"No," Tezuka calmly finished his answer. "I just wanted you to know that I take everything seriously.   
  
"Yes, captain," he smirked.  
  
The next few days were great for him. They didn't do any of the so-called "normal" couple activities, but just having Tezuka give him a private, warm smile every now and then at practice was good enough. The weekend arrived, and they played St. Rudolph. Love was a great thing in the trust it entailed. Unlike the other members of his team, Echizen didn't care at all about the Golden Pair loss. He knew he wouldn't lose, in which case even if Fuji lost, the match would depend on Tezuka - and he knew Tezuka wouldn't lose either. In fact, he almost wished Fuji-senpai would lose, so he could watch Tezuka in action. They won without that, though, and he had to put off his desire to see Tezuka's smooth muscles flow in action for another day.  
  
That night, they went on their first ever date. Tezuka picked him up after dinner - his cousin had wondered about the "stern-looking young man here for Ryoma-san," but he ignored her as usual and left without a word.  
  
"Tezuka-senpai." The words tasted funny on his tongue - not at all like the sweet, molten honey taste of Tezuka's mouth he'd once been invited to.  
  
"You could call me Kunimitsu, you know."  
  
"It sounds funny." He dismissed it with a tug on his cap. The American culture he'd been born into had risen and completely overlooked Tezuka's hurt at the oblivious rejection. "Where are we going?" he continued.  
  
"I thought we could take in a movie and then go for a walk or something." They did just that. The movie was OK, but he would never remember past the first twenty minutes or so - which was more than could be said for Tezuka. The beginning - although somewhat trite - had been directed well and caught his attention. Then a strong, warm arm found its way around his shoulders in the privacy of the darkened theatre. Surprised and unwilling to show it, he forced his body to not stiffen or even jerk, leaning in to Tezuka's side instead. He snuck a glance up at Tezuka's face as he did so, and realized Tezuka's gaze was focused completely on him. Making himself comfortable against the hard frame better known as his much sought-after captain, he proceeded to fall asleep.  
  
"Ryoma, Ryoma wake up." He opened his eyes at the awkward prodding of his pillow. "Why don't I take you home?"  
  
"No," he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You said we'd go for a walk."  
  
"That was before you fell asleep. The match probably tired you."  
  
"I'm always up for a nap if I've a comfy pillow." By this time, they'd left the dim theatre and he could clearly see Tezuka's hesitation, trying to come up with a reply. "Now where did you have in mind?"  
  
The park turned out to be a nice, quiet area. It was hidden behind the business district of Tokyo, and was fairly empty at night when the salarymen weren't holding meetings and whatnot. As they followed the paths sheltered from unwelcome eyes by plenty of trees in full summer bloom, neither spoke. Just having Tezuka's presence was enough for him - until Tezuka stopped at a bench and turned off the path, that is.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tezuka didn't respond, and he wasn't one to push things. Instead, he shrugged, tugged on his cap again, and quietly followed Tezuka through a denser wood than that they'd just past, until they reached a small clearing overlooking the district, completely disconnected from everything but each other. Here, Tezuka sat down, arms resting on his bent knees. Echizen invited himself to sit between Tezuka's legs, leaning until he felt Tezuka's heated chest against his back. They stayed like that for a silent hour, gaze alternating between the stars and the city lights.  
  
Echizen never once felt drowsy.  
  
The next day, everything changed. He was assigned to play Fuji. Compared to the one game he played against Tezuka, this game was much more equal in terms of skill. Unlike Tezuka, Fuji didn't pressure him to evolve - Fuji was much more subtle, more insinuous. Tezuka filled his thoughts after their match because aside from his father, it had been his first loss ever. Fuji got under his skin. The intrigued glint in Fuji's blue eyes as the rain poured down on the court chased Ryoma's mind during his date with Tezuka that night. The fluid movements of Fuji's muscles as he slid along the wet court shadowed his dreams. His every thought was infused with Fuji's inviting blue eyes, silent knowing smirk, messy wet locks... Fuji.  
  
"Ryoma?" Tezuka smiled gently at him the next day when he'd ventured to the third year hallway and asked for Tezuka during lunch break. They were outside now, standing a little away from the door, out of hearing from everyone else. That smile, reserved for him only, had once filled him with warmth whenever he saw it. Now, it only filled him with dread. "What did you need?"  
  
He bowed deeply. "I'm sorry," he whispered. There was no response, and at first he thought Tezuka maybe hadn't heard him. He wasn't sure exactly what he expected - a harsh word? a physical hit? Neither of those were characteristic of Tezuka. He risked a glance up. Tezuka's hazel eyes flashed angrily down at him, mouth thinned into a tight, white line. He winced inwardly as he snapped his head back into his bow.  
  
Tezuka grabbed his shoulder, pulled him around the corner of the building, out of sight of his classmates, and slammed both of his shoulders into the wall, forcing Echizen to look up. "I told you I would be serious, didn't I?" The strained whisper was louder than his father's drunken-sounding laughter. "I said I'd expect the same from you, didn't I?" He nodded, turning away. Tezuka freed one shoulder to grab him on the chin instead. Those fingers, strong enough to grip a racket as the even more powerful arm sent an unmatchable force through a tennis ball, were now used against him, keeping his gaze in place.  
  
Suddenly, the pressure was gone as Tezuka released him. "Go," he said in his normal voice. "I don't want to see your face outside of practice again."  
  
He ran.  
  
----  
  
Boo. I'm back to writing my shoujo-ish, far too emotional/feminine sap. Weee! More to come. Got another Oshitari x David and a Saeki x Yuuta in the works too. 


	2. Take Back

Title: Take Back

Part: 2/?

Rating: PG

Pairing: some mixture of Tezuka, Fuji and Echizen

Word Count: 1545

Summary: Freshmen know-it-alls... such brats. Still.. gotta feel bad for them sometimes.

Disclaimer: tenipuri not mine

----

For the entire following week, Echizen steered a clear path from Tezuka. This tended to also mean he didn't get to see much of any of the third years, since the six were all good friends and were often seen with each other. Practice was brutal that week. Most thought it was because Ryuuzaki and Tezuka were worried about the Golden Pair loss to St. Rudolph, but Echizen had his bets placed on Tezuka's mood – which wasn't pretty. Anyone who knew his thoughts could tell he was worried about the captain. Thankfully, though, no one knew his thoughts, ever.

Tezuka had been the first person he'd dated, and was the first person he broke up with. He wasn't sure of any of the courtesy junk that came with dating, and frankly didn't care. After defeating Yamabuki and taking the prefecturals, Ryoma decided how Tezuka felt really was no longer his business, and to talk with Fuji as soon as the next set of ranking matches were over. He didn't quite count on Inui moving in on the captain during the matches. That single set was astounding. As good as he'd admit Inui-senpai was, Tezuka still just glowed pure power.

He meant to talk to Fuji, but found himself unable to concentrate on anything other than the sheer aura that seemed to trail after Tezuka. After the results of the matches were announced and they were dismissed, he changed and went home immediately. The next day, problems arose with Momoshiro skipping out on practice. Echizen worried for his best friend, and just didn't feel it was right for him to be seeking out Fuji when Momo was so down. Instead, he shadowed Momoshiro from a distance and kept an eye on the second year's activities.

Things were falling apart at Seigaku. Tezuka still seemed upset and ruthless, and flat out refused to look at Echizen. The Golden Pair got into a fight, and he was called on to play doubles with Kikumaru-senpai. When Tezuka ordered laps from the bickering Golden Pair, Echizen bit back a pang of remorse. He picked the wrong time to add tension to the team, what with the concern for Momo and worries about Hyoutei. He decided to not say anything to Fuji until after they beat Hyoutei.

Echizen didn't count on walking in on Tezuka and Fuji talking after finishing his cleanup duties as a freshman. Quickly hiding outside the open doorway of the clubroom, he listened carefully to the two he was most intrigued by.

"How are you feeling now, Kunimitsu?" That was odd – he hadn't realized the top two Seigaku players were that close.

"Better, I suppose. In a way, I guess I was expecting it anyway." Wait... were they talking about I him /I ?

"Then, shall we go out for dinner tonight? I'm sure I can help you ease your mind off him."

"And onto you, I suppose?" There came a gentle chuckle that tugged slightly on Echizen's heartstrings.

"You know me too well, Kunimitsu. I guess it is hard to seduce one of your best friends. I still like trying though." This time Echizen barely made out a light exhalation, and could imagine Tezuka's smile with that sigh. He closed his eyes for a brief second, steeled himself, and left. He could get his stuff in the morning; the clubroom was always open before school for anyone who wanted to practice. He headed towards the street tennis courts, hoping to get in some playing. There was no other way for him to rid himself of all the feelings raging through his body.

Did Fuji really mean that, or was he just kidding? How long had Fuji been after Tezuka? How long had Tezuka known? Had Tezuka chosen him over Fuji, or was Fuji just a step behind Echizen in that? Was that game that day Fuji's way of challenging him for a right to Tezuka? Had Tezuka been watching the game closely that day? Did Fuji know about him and Tezuka, for that matter? Well, before he broke up with Tezuka, that is. Exactly how close were the top two players of Seigaku?

Was there a way for him to get Fuji still?

As he climbed the steps, Echizen heard voices from the courts and felt his blood pace speed a little as it always did with the anticipation of a good game. He wasn't quite prepared to see Momoshiro and Tachibana's little sister arguing with a bunch of snobby-looking excuses for tennis players. This was perfect – he could have his pick of victims, and he'd have an excuse, too. Momoshiro called on him to play, but he ignored him. His best friend looked to have recovered from his slump. After looking over all those gathered, he picked out the guy sitting in the middle, who looked like the leader. "I challenge the monkey king over there."

Although he didn't get the game he wanted, he got the old Momoshiro back, and that was good by itself.

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to allow him a good night's rest. He tossed and turned that night, until with a meow of annoyance, Karupin hopped off his bed and left his room. Echizen could only sigh – even his cat was deserting him. Questions paraded through his mind. How long had Fuji-senpai been after Tezuka-buchou? Had Tezuka chosen I him /I over Fuji? Did they enjoy their dinner together? Did they know about his feelings for Fuji? And what did Tezuka mean by "I was expecting it anyway"? When he finally fell into a short, shallow sleep, he was greeted by his alarm clock ringing mercilessly, reminding him that he needed to pick up his stuff from the clubroom and finish the homework he had also left.

That day, he was especially grumpy at school. Echizen was reprimanded for not finishing most of his homework, and then again for not paying attention in class. At practice, he couldn't really concentrate, but at least conditions were improving inside the team. Tezuka seemed somewhat returned to normal, Momoshiro returned to the team, and the Golden Pair made up. Eyebrows raised slightly at Tezuka ordering Momoshiro one hundred laps, but most just chalked it up to Tezuka's stern nature.

Like this, the Kantou tournament began. Ryuuzaki used Hyoutei's third singles player's strength as an excuse to put Echizen as the substitute, but Echizen knew she was worried. He hadn't quite been playing up to par the past week. He'd been upset and slightly angry. Confusion and wonder does that to a person – all those what if's. Especially when he didn't know exactly when the relationship between Tezuka and Fuji had begun. Though the games were rough, they were all good games, and Echizen was heartened just by watching them. The connection between Kikumaru and the injured Oishi, the determination of Kaidou for Inui, the sacrifice of Kawamura – all the Seigaku Regulars showed why they commanded awe wherever they went.

When Ryuuzaki left the bench open, he hopped into it immediately. He didn't want Tezuka there. I He /I wanted to be the one to watch Fuji play from up close. He wanted to find answers in Fuji's movements. Echizen vaguely remembered hearing complaints from behind him, but he didn't really pay attention. His eyes met Fuji's intense gaze, even though the young prodigy's blue eyes were still closed and hidden, and it was like in that moment, they were talking. Fuji smiled and agreed to Echizen taking the coach's bench.

During the match, Echizen could tell Fuji was showing off just a little. It wasn't in Fuji's nature to show off, sure, but he was. The only remaining question was, to whom? Was it for Hyoutei, to show them that the elder Fuji wasn't to be taken lightly? Was it for Tezuka, as a way of saying "look at me, I'm better than Echizen"? Or, could it possibly be for him?

Echizen didn't quite understand exactly how much he didn't know, though. He didn't know the depth of the friendship between the older members of the Regulars team. He couldn't have known of their loyalty to each other, nor of the secrets and treachery within the close group. Child that he was, he thought everything was simple, when really, nothing is. Nothing in life is ever as simple as just a game of tennis. The third years had seen a lot together, from losing at Kantou down to Tezuka's elbow problem. They'd all seen the third years mistreat the then first year Tezuka, but none of them ever spoke of it, and none of the underclassmen ever knew of it.

It was unfortunate for Echizen Ryoma, really. While he only felt the same fear the others underclassmen did when Tezuka gripped his shoulder in the middle of his match, Fuji's body and soul froze in sheer terror for Tezuka, knowing that the damage on the shoulder could prevent Tezuka from ever playing again. That frightened Fuji, because he didn't want to see the one he cared about so much hurt like that. Still, Echizen didn't have a clue how that affected Fuji much more than when he used his Drive B repeatedly to defeat Hiyoshi.

It was truly a pity, because a false hope can lead to a horrible downfall.

----

The plot was slightly changed. .;; It's going to go over 3 chapters, I think. Maybe not. Don't know.

Comment/critique? I like comments. They make me happy. When I'm happy, I want to write more. When I write more, I can beg for more comments. When I get more comments, I'm happy. Note the circle?


End file.
